Nightcrawler and Aileen Valentine
by Vendetta M
Summary: Kurt goes out to a bar with Hank and Logan, he meats an interesting mutant who doesn't seem the least bit bothered his appearance. KurtXOC. Authors note: I'm super busy with school and have writers block, so no updates for a while, sorry everyone.
1. Chapter 1

His tail twitched nervously behind him as he followed Logan and Hank into the small building in the shadier part of town. It wasn't often that he actually went out, after all his appearance wasn't exactly accepted by many people so needless to say he was nervously. However he was comforted by Hanks presence, after all he wasn't what you saw everyday either. The small bar was empty except for a group of men sitting in the corner drinking and whispering to each other. The group however took no notice of the three men as they took their seats at the other end of the building and ordered their drinks. Soon his worries seemed to ebb away as they began to joke around and have a good time.

The drinks were brought out by a small girl who barely looked old enough to drink them herself. She offered a kind smile and stopped to talk with Logan and Hank not seeming the least put off by them obviously being mutants. He didn't catch much of their conversation thought, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end as one of the drunken men stood and walked across the room. Watching from the corner of his eye he saw the man stumble drunkenly into the restrooms. Feeling more at ease—and less threatened by the men—Kurt was able to turn his attention back to his companions.

Logan had his hands up in defensive manner as the girl glared at him; Kurt figured he must have missed something by worrying about the drunken man and from Hank's laughing it was something good. "Don't you laugh at me McCoy!" The girl said earning a laugh from Logan. She made a disapproving face and went to walk away but stopped when Logan called out a half hearted apology. Stalling the girl turned back a ghost of a smirk pulled across her lips. In one fluid motion she pulled her arm back and punched Logan in the arm with what looked like all the force she could muster. Logan made a noise somewhere between pain and surprise and rubbed his arm.

Mumbling something Kurt couldn't catch the girl walked back behind the bar and continued into what appeared to be the kitchen. The three men continued to talk idly about anything really. However Kurt had this strange feeling of being watched, not that it was a rare occurrence for him to be stared at, but something about this particular gaze made him uneasy. Choosing to ignore it for now he focused back on his conversation. Soon the girl came back out taking their empty glasses. Though she was ignoring Logan she struck up a pleasant conversation with Hank.

"Oh Aileen this is our friend Ku—"Hank attempted to introduce the two. Turning her gaze to Kurt she offered a warm smile and, but Hank was never able to finish his sentence.

One of the –obviously- drunken men stood on top of the table boasting loudly about something that wasn't understandable. A look of extreme annoyance passed over Aileen's face as she turned and walked towards them placing the platter and empty glasses on the bar before walking over the to drunken men. Hands on her hips she politely asked for them to calm down and stop making a ruckus. The man standing on the table jumped down on her request but walked up standing merely inches away from her, she didn't seem fazed by this though. "Come on babe lighten up." He said throwing an arm around her and pulling her slightly closer. "We're just havin' a little fun." He said attempting to smile charmingly at her; in his drunken state he failed miserably and just looked like a fool.

"I would appreciate you keeping your hands to yourself sir." She said shrugging off his arm before telling the men they'd have to settle down or leave the bar.

And that did not sit well with the men.

"Ya know what I think? It's the muties makin' ya uneasy!" One of the other men almost shouted throwing an arm in Kurt, Logan, and Hank's general direction. All three of the mutants stiffened as the man continued. "You let them have free run of this place, wile we don't get shit! That's what's wrong with this city too many mutant lovers!" The whole room froze for a second before his friends cheered in agreement. Kurt herd Logan snarl and had to resist the erg to do so himself, and by the look on Aileen's face she shared their feeling. The group could practically feel the rage radiate off of her from where they were but the drunken men didn't seem to notice (if they did they obviously didn't care.)

"Get out of my bar." Aileen demanded angrily. The men instantly fell silent staring at her for a few moments only agitating her farther. "Did I stutter? I said Leave." She repeated motioning forcefully towards the exit. Her back was towards him so Kurt couldn't see her expression but it must have been nun-to-pleasant as two of the men began walking towards the exit.

However the man closer to her stayed where he was glaring down at her. "And what if we don't want to leave?" He challenged sitting back down at the table. This was no going to end well Kurt could already tell. Standing he was ready to come to Aileen's aid at a moments notice but stayed at the table when Aileen coolly replied:

"I have no problems with _making_ you leave." She said her voice challenging the man right back, daring him to make her force him to leave.

The man stood stepping dangerously close to her once again. Smirking he asked "Oh yeah? And just how are you going to do that?" His hand shot out gripping her upper arm tightly, one big mistake. In a matter of seconds Kurt teleported across the room and stood behind the man and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I believe she asked you to leave." He stated before pulling the man's hand from Aileen's arm. Kurt's sudden appearance startled the man causing him to cry out in alarm. This alerted his friends who rushed to his side.

"Stay out of this Mutie!" Another man cried shoving Kurt away; this signaled to the other men that Kurt was the new target instead of Aileen. They began walking towards him causing him to step back and prepare to fight off the men. Logan and Hank were out of their seats instantly and rushing to their friend's aid. Aileen who was the closest quickly shed the extremely large sweatshirt she had been wearing reviling two extra sets of arms that extended perfectly just below the original arms that hadn't' been hiding from them by her large clothing.

Quicker then what seemed humanly possible she rushed forward grabbing the closest man by the throat with her first set of arms and threw him across the bar, before kicking way another man. However the third man had seen an opening and began to sneak up behind her. Kurt who had seen it coming quickly stopped the attack immobilizing the man just like his friends. Aileen froze hearing the man's cry as he was flung away from her. The first man was up again by now and charged at the two again this time with a knife in hand.

With a small squeak Aileen's second set of arms shot forward stopping the man's arms where they were. The man struggled to get his arms free but her grip stayed in place. Growing frustrated by this the man twisted and made an attempt at kicking her away from him, and to the mans horror Aileen's third pair of arms grabbed his leg and held it in place, now he was completely at her mercy.

The man grunted as he began to struggle against her grip. With a smirk Aileen dropped the man's leg, but before he had a chance to do anything she turned and threw him over her head back towards his friends. Hank and Logan now stood in front of the men, giving them a good incentive to stay down the man left standing quickly rushed to his friends and got them to their feet once again. "This whole place is infested with mutants! Let's get out of here!" He cried ushering the dazed men from the bar.

Once the men left the group stayed silent for a few moments, Aileen glaring at the door, and the other three watching her. Who knew such a small girl could be so strong? With a huff she went over to the door and closed it mumbling to herself quietly. Walking over she picked up her discarded sweatshirt and draping the cloth across one of her arms and made her way back towards the others. "Sorry about those guys" She apologized picking up a table that had been knocked over in the scuffle. "Some people just can't keep their opinions to themselves." She continued kneeling down and picking up shards of broken glass that littered the floor.

"I'm sorry we caused such a mess Fräulein." Kurt apologized bending down to help her pick up the pieces of glass. Aileen thanked him bashfully and quickly took the glass and dumped it behind the counter.

They stood in silence for a few more moments before Aileen broke it. "Well now that I can properly introduce myself…I'm Aileen Valentine." She said offering the first of her many hands for him to shake. At first Kurt hesitated, unsure of how she would react to his strangely formed fingers. However that wasn't how Aileen took it, most people were extremely freaked out by the fact that she had more then the average amount of arms. Even most mutants though it was strange. Sighing she began to lower her hand slightly depressed, after all she figured Kurt of all people would be excepting of others looks. Catching on quickly Kurt reached out and took her hand gently in his; He brought it up and kissed the back lightly.

"A pleasure to meat you Fräulein. I am Kurt Wagner." His introduction startled Aileen slightly. After all she wasn't use to this kind of attention. Ignoring the heat rising in her cheeks, she made an attempt at saying something but was interrupted by the door to the kitchen bursting open.

An older man stood in the door way, large chopping knife in hand. "What's with all the noise out here? There better now be any fighting going on Aileen!" he all but yelled looking at her suspiciously. She quickly pulled her hand from Kurt's and moved all of them behind her back in an almost bashful gesture, before mumbling a quiet 'no'. "That's what I thought, now get ready to close up, it's getting late. And I don't want you here by yourself." He said before disappearing back into the kitchen. Rolling her eyes Aileen walked behind the bar and started cleaning it off for the night. Silently Kurt wondered how late it actually was.

"Sorry boys, looks like we all have to leave for tonight." She said smiling up at them. She quickly cleaned up the bar before walking towards the door twirling a set of keys around one finger. The three men quickly followed her to the door. "I guess that kind-a put a stopper in your plans for the night. Tell ya what come back tomorrow, drinks on the house." She said once the bar had been locked up. With another cheerful smile she bid the three men good night before starting her walk home wile the three men walked across the street to the parking lot and climbed into their car. Curiosity getting the better of him Kurt spun in his seat and glanced in the direction Aileen had been walking.

His night adjusted vision helped him as he scanned the side walk. Aileen's dark silhouette stood against the light of the buildings down the road. Being the gentleman that he was it didn't feel right to Kurt to let a lady walk home alone especially in the part of town, thought it was clear she knew how to handle herself. Kurt couldn't just ignore the nagging voice that said not to let her walk alone, so finally he have in. He told Hank and Logan to go on without him, he quickly teleported beside her.

Having not expected the sudden appearance Aileen jumped away and threw out a kick hitting him in the shoulders and effectively sending him sprawling out on the ground. "Oh my god! I'm soo sorry." She exclaimed quickly lifting Kurt to his feet and dusting him off slightly. "You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Aileen scolded lightly finally stepping back.

"It's quite alright, I'm sorry I startled you." Kurt smiled only to receive a questioning look from Aileen asking for an explanation of his sudden appearance. "I noticed you were walking alone." He explained sheepishly

Still looking confused Aileen asked "yeah what of it?" She resumed her walked once again, this time Kurt matching her strides.

"It's not safe for a young woman as attractive as yourself to be out so late." He explained farther as they walked. His comment caused her to pause once she comprehended what he had said, her cheeks darkened considerably once she had. Catching back up to Kurt she tried to hide her red cheeks. It wasn't often she got that kind of complement, so she stuttered out a 'thank you.' She continued to look at the ground as they walked. Kurt grinned at her reaction; it was nice to speak to someone—especially a women—that wasn't putt off by his appearance. So the two continued to talk as they walked, holding quite a pleasant conversation.

Eventually the two reached her house; if you could call it that, to Kurt it looked more like a small run down old were house. Stopping at the front door Aileen spoke quietly. "It's not the prettiest but its home. Would you like to come inside?" Declining her offer Kurt promised to see her the next day. Picking up her hand he placed another kiss lightly on the back before wishing her a good night. As he turned to leave he was stopped by Aileen calling his name quietly. Turning back to face her he was shocked to find her so close. Sliding up onto the tips of her toes she placed a light kiss on his soft cheek before thanking him again and wishing him a good night. With bright red cheeks Aileen retreated into her house. Kurt had never been more thankful for his dark skin if not he was sure his cheeks would be the same color as hers if not darker.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Authors note: **Alright this is my first story on here so please rate and review so I know what I can work on with my writing. Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed it.

**Disclaimer:** I have no connection with any of the X-men; I just came up with the plot all the other Characters.


	2. Chapter 2

True to his promise Kurt stood in front of Aileen's bar the very next night, Hank and Logan following quickly. They weren't about to pass up a chance to enjoy themselves especially after not exactly having fun the previous night. A loud bang of thunder caused him to glance up at the night sky. Though the lights in this part of town were dim they hid most of the stars, the brightest were visible though but tonight large heavy clouds covered everything just waiting for the right moment to open up drenching all who hadn't suck shelter. Silently Kurt hoped there would be no trouble tonight. Not that he minded fighting next to her but, he really wanted to actually get to know Aileen. Sure they had talked while he had walked her home but she remained a very mysterious presence in his mind and something about her left her wanted to know more. It was certainly strange to him.

Hank pushed the door open as a particularly menacing crack of thunder ripped threw the night air; the three men were met with a strangely comical sight. Aileen was on the ceiling on her hands and knees looking down at a man about their age who was poking her with a broom in an attempt at getting her down. And she was attempting to grab the broom away from him. She looked like a cat pouncing on a toy that you moved in front of them, only up side down. A bright smile on her face told them it was nothing more then a little fun, nun-the-less it was a funny sight. Clearing his throat Logan stepped forward smirking. "Sorry to interrupted whatever you guys were doing but I believe you owe us something kid." The man tensed and moved forward slightly now holding the broom in a defensive position watching Logan suspiciously. 'Great more trouble' Kurt thought reading himself for yet another fight. He was starting to notice a pattern. It was funny however to see the man holding the broom as if it would really give him an advantage against Logan.

"Oh, hey guys!" Aileen said dropping down from the ceiling with a surprisingly loud thud for such a small girl. She landed perfectly on her feet, before straightening up and walking over placing a restraining hand on the man's shoulder. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up! This is Connor." She proceeded to introduce the three men to her friend. The man (or Connor) relaxed a little upon hearing Aileen knew the strange men and dropped from his defensive position. However he still watched them suspiciously despite how comfortable Aileen seemed to be with them. With a cheerful smile Aileen went to get them drinks wile they took their seats at one of the tables. The bar was strangely quiet as Connor stood awkwardly for a few moments in the middle of it before moving behind the bar and busying himself with cleaning. He didn't seem rude to Kurt, but rather shy. Which was a large relief for Kurt, he no longer had to worry about another fight breaking out.

Ignoring Connor Hank struck up a conversation with his companions about the training session they'd had earlier that day. Aileen appeared soon caring their drinks on a platter. Silently Kurt wondered why she didn't use her other arms to carry them, after all everyone here was either a mutant or didn't seem to care. Inspecting her sides he found the other appendages were hidden once again by her large sweatshirt, that made her appear even smaller then she actually was. Once she'd handed out their drinks she placed the platter on another table and pulled up a chair joining in their conversation by throwing her own comments in now and then. Over all they were having a good time exchanging stories and opinions about any topic that came up and believe me there were some strange ones.

The group talked for a wile, cracking jokes and laughing. Soon they ended on the topic of some of the kids at the institute which Aileen was very interested in. she had a soft spot for kids especially for young mutants and it was quite obvious. After all growing up would have been a lot easier with someone there that knew what they were doing. Kurt couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm on the subject. Connor came by replacing their empty drinks and bringing one out for Aileen. "What about your kid Connor? Is he showing any signs of being a mutant?" she asked before he had a chance to walk away. Her comment surprised everyone at the table; Connor seemed put-off by mutants so it didn't seem that he was one…then again Logan and Hank were very intimidating. Motioning for Connor to sit with them Aileen pulled up another chair for him.

"No, not yet any way; thank god." He said with a nervous smile before quickly adding. "Not that I would really mind." With a glance at the other men at the table, the last thing he wanted was to offend them in any way. Kurt couldn't blame him though; he wouldn't want his children to go threw what he did growing up. Connor took the seat Aileen offered him and sat stiffly for a few moments unsure if he was welcome.

Aileen's laughter seemed to ease his nervousness a little. "Yeah giving that kid powers would be like handing a pyromaniac a can of gas and a pack of matches." She joked causing Connor to laugh as well. "You guy wouldn't believe how much energy this kid has." She explained farther, a fond smile on her face. The group laughed at there explanation though it was an unorthodox one; but it made sense epically to them. Looking after a mansion full of 'super powered' mutant children who didn't quite know how to control their powers as quite a handful, they knew better then anybody.

"So you're a mutant?" Hank asked with a friendly smile in hopes of easing his nervousness. Glancing towards Aileen Kurt saw she was leaning back on two legs of her chair listening quietly to both their conversation and the rain outside.

Still fidgeting slightly Connor answered. "Well I'm not, but my wife is. She can grow plants an talked to them and stuff." He explained lightly. Another particularly menacing crack of thunder rippled threw the night, and the lights flickered and died. There was a crashed of a chair hitting the floor followed by a startled squeak from Aileen as she fell to the floor. The men laughed upon hearing her scurry to her feet only to trip over another chair and fall back down. The lights flickered back to life reviling Aileen laying on the floor at Kurt's feet rubbing the back of her head and mumbling angrily to herself—that just made everyone laugh even harder. Kurt helped her to her feet laughing to himself.

Glaring at all of them Aileen pouted "I see how concerned you all are about me." She crossed her arms over her chest. Kurt put a hand on her shoulder in an almost comforting gesture (and it would have been had he not been laughing).

"Oh come on Lee, you know we're only joking." Connor laughed as the others chimed in saying they were only kidding.

"No way, I don't like you guys anymore. I'm going to find better friends!" she declared still pouting, though it was obvious she was trying not to smirk. The guys protested instantly playing along. With a playful shrug she removed Kurt's hand from her shoulder ahs 'stomped' out of the bar and into another room that he hadn't noticed. However she tripped over her own feet half way there. She shouted 'I'm okay' before quirkily retreating into the room and closing the door. The four men shared a quick confused glance, and decided to follow her.

The four men opened the door reviling a separate room with a large table sitting in the center surrounded by chairs. It also held a pool table and a pin ball machine that were tucked away against the opposite wall of the room both seemingly bran-new. Searching the room with their eyes they found that Aileen was no where in sight. They stepped into the room and began searching once again. The whole time they searched Aileen watched them from her place on the wall next to the door. Watching them look for her was hilarious despite how hard she tried she couldn't help but laugh. Slapping a hand over her mouth she climbed up onto the ceiling as quickly as she could successfully avoiding being seen which made their searching even funnier. So the men's search continued.

Eventually Connor caught on; after all he knew her powers the most out of all of them. Glancing to the ceiling he found her. With a triumphant cry he alerted the others to where she was hiding. Smirking to himself Kurt vanished in a puff of smoke reappearing in front of her. She let out a startled squeak and her hands and knees detached from the ceiling sending her falling towards the ground. Everyone's eyes widened but everyone else was to far away to do anything to help her. To more clouds of dark smoke appeared and Kurt appeared once again, this time holding Aileen tightly around the waste in the center of the room. With a relived sigh everyone seemed to relax. Aileen let out a particularly heavy sigh and rested her head on Kurt's shoulder. "I didn't know you could do that." She said lightly wrapping her arms around his waste lightly.

"I'm sorry; I did not mean to startle you." Kurt explained smiling apologetically down at her.

"Well now that that whole ordeal is over I'm going to get a drink." Connor said clutching his shirt over his heart. He sighed and walked out of the room. Both mumbling in agreement Hank and Logan followed him out of the room. Kurt looked down at Aileen his cheeks heating up realizing how close she still was to him. Once again he was thankful his blushing wasn't noticeable. She smiled up at him, not seeming to notice the closeness; if she did she didn't seem to mind.

"Thank you." She said a light pink dusted her cheeks as she smiled.

Unsure of what he was being thanked for he asked: "For vat?"

"For saving me, I don't fall like that often and you saved me one big head ache." She explained a sheepish smile adorning her face. How could she be thanking him? After all it was his fault she had fallen in the first place. This girl was something else that was for sure. As he opened his mouth to say something he was interrupted by a loud ring from what sounded like the phone. With a groan Aileen yelled "Hey Connor can you get that" A muffled 'sure' came from the other room and the ringing stopped followed by Connor's muffled talking to the person on the other end. "We better get back in there; it's probably for me anyway." She said tightening her grip around his waste in a small hug before finally unwrapped her arms from around his waste. Aileen walked away from him leaving him alone in the room trying to bring down the head that had risen in his cheeks.

Kurt shook himself from his thoughts before quickly following Aileen back into the main room of the bar. Upon entering he inspected the room finding Logan and Hank seated back at their table. Connor was behind the bar talking quietly to the person on the other end. Walking over Kurt took his seat with Logan and Hank. Within moments Aileen appeared at his side, fresh drinks resting on a try in her arms. Smiling brightly she walked back to the bar and leaned over it watching Connor curiously. He of course ignored her as he continued to talk quietly. Quickly getting bored of watching him Aileen swiftly stole the phone. Frozen in place for a few moments Connor attempted to get the phone back from her but failed miserably as she started climbing the ceiling and walls again.

That caused him to yell out and attempt to get the phone back by standing on the bar, not that that did much. Laughing at his attempts the three men exchanged amused looks. Now Kurt understood why they liked to come here so often, it just never got boring. Finally giving in Aileen handed Connor back the phone after one last comment to the other person. She then flipped down from the ceiling, landing directly in front of him effectively scaring him. Flashing an amused smile she hopped off the bar as the lights flickered once again but thankfully stayed lit. Aileen then made her way towards the mutants at the table and took her seat joining in their conversation as Connor talked on the phone. Glancing at the clock Kurt found it to be fairly late, following his gaze Aileen glanced at the clock as well.

"Well its about that time boys." Aileen said standing and stretching. They nodded and stood as well, by now Connor had hung up the phone and noticed everyone preparing to leave. He glanced out the window at the rain that fell in buckets as another menacing crack of thunder roared over head.

"It's getting pretty rough out there guys. I'd feel a lot better if you weren't driving. I live a few building away why don't you just stay with me—At least until the rain slows down some." Connor voiced shifting his weight nervously.

Glancing out the window Hank examined the weather as well. "I think that would be best; there are bound to be trees down on the haw home." Hank voiced walking up to the window and looking out. After much protest from Logan and reassurance that they weren't going to be a burden the three men agreed. The group helped Aileen clean and lock up the bar before heading out side, staying under the awning of the buildings. Once outside the men went one way while Aileen went another causing the men to stop. Connor quickly walked over to her and began to drag her in the direction of his home.

"Your not staying in that leaky old warehouse you call a home at least not in this weather." He then began to lead them towards his home. Aileen instantly began to protest saying there was nothing wrong with her home and that she'd feel better not bothering him and his wife—to which he just told her to hush and that she didn't have a choice. On one attempt she was able to get out of Connor's grip and start walking back towards he own home only to be stopped quickly by Kurt.

He quickly caught her around the waste preventing her from continuing and pulled her in front of him. "I would feel a lot better if you would stay with us tonight." He told her quietly in an extremely serious tone, his eyes almost pleading with her own. Aileen's stubbornness quickly faltered seeing the look in his eyes and she huffed out a quiet 'fine' and allowing Kurt to lead her the rest of the way to Connor's house his arm never leaving her waste. Smiling to himself Kurt leaned down and whispered in her ear: "Thank you liebchen."

A slight pout on her face Aileen smirked and whispered back: "you're just lucky you cute." Shocking him slightly with her comment.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the way to Connor's house was silent as they suck shelter under the awnings of the neighboring buildings that stood between Aileen's bar and Connor's own store that sat conveniently under the apartment he shared with his family. Kurt was glad it was to dark for the others to see his increasingly darkened cheeks. Not only was he blushing from Aileen's comment but once he had attempted to remove his hand from around her waste he was stopped by her placing her hand over his and putting it back in place. She turned her head in his direction slightly as she shot him a simple smile before taking a small step closer to him. Needless to say Kurt was shocked at her actions, sure most of the women he'd worked with had grown use to his appearance, and he'd had his fair share of romantic relationships but Aileen seemed to be the first woman to show such interest having only known in 2 days. So blush still on his already dark cheeks he gave her waste a small squeeze returning her smile with a grin of his own.

Finally they made it to Connor's house at the end of the road. It was a rather old building but still looked to be in good shape--at least under all the vines that grew up the sides of the building. Quickly making there way into the store they shook off what rain they couldn't avoid on there walk, Connor let them up the staircase in the back of the store that lead to the actual apartment. Motioning for the mutants behind him to stay quiet he led them into the kitchen and flicked on the light reviling the slightly cozy but well decorated room. It was very contemporary but held several plants both on the counters and hanging from pots attached to the ceiling. "Can I get you guys anything?" Connor asked opening up the refrigerator and reaching in. Aileen said nothing and turned to look into the dark room adjacent to them. Confused at what she was looking at Kurt followed her gaze finding the next room to be the living room. Shooting her a confused look he found her counting down with her fingers.

As if on que, the light in the adjacent room flickered on just as Aileen's counting reached one. A young woman stepped into the room obviously having just gotten out of bed. She was tall and thin with slightly frizzy brown hair pulled into a bun behind her head. Silently she examined the strange men in her kitchen for a few moments before turning to her husband. "It's about time you guys got here! I was beginning to think you were going to spend the night in that rickety old bar." she commented off handedly before introducing herself to the men. "I'm Mazy by the way." The mutants exchanged names and polite introductions quietly.

"Waite a minute!" Aileen exclaimed quietly trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible. "My bar might be old but it's not rickety...Okay maybe the upper levels are rickety but that's beside the point." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest pouting like a child causing the group to laugh. Which successfully made her pout deepen.

Mazy stood beside Aileen and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your gonna' pout all night aren't you?" she question a smirk obviously displayed over her features. It was also obvious that Aileen was having trouble keeping a straight face.

"Yeah! Until you take it back!" Aileen shot at her. That opened a whole argument between the two women, and from the men's perspective it was extremely entertaining, considering they were arguing about nothing. The fight ended in them making fun of the others power, Mazy saying Aileen had all the amazing powers of an ant; and Aileen commenting on Mazy talking to plants.

Eventually the two women settled down and engaged in a normal conversation along with the men, as the thunderstorm out side began to pick up once again. On one particularly loud crash of thunder the house shook with a surprising force. Mazy and Connor shared a worried glance before the sound of small feet running across the floor in the hall. The footsteps stopped and a small voice called for its parents. Connor was up in a flash and disappeared down the hall, only to appear a moment later a young boy held in his arms shaking slightly muttering about scary storms. Aileen chuckled quietly to herself as Mazy stood from her chair and made her way over to her husband and son.

The loving scene was cut short by another roar of thunder that caused the little boy to squeak and burry his head in his fathers neck. Kurt couldn't help but smile as he thought about his adoptive parents back in Germany. Aileen's voice broke threw his memories quietly. "Aw you okay kiddo?" she asked standing from her chair and taking a step forward. Peeking out from his fathers neck the small boy spotted her standing a few feet away. His fear momentarily forgotten he wiggled away from Connor and ran over to her.

"Lee!!" He shouted before launching himself at her stomach.

Quickly catching him she stumbled slightly and fell back into her chair with a grunt. "Whoa kiddo take it easy, I'm not a jungle gym." She laughed ruffling his hair as he shifted in her lap. Once he found a comfortable spot he nodded up at her and smiled. It was then that he noticed the three strange men seated at the table, the two blue men catching the majority of his interest. Tugging on Aileen's shirt to get her attention he began whispering in her ear shooting curious glances at the two men. With a highly amused smile on her lips Aileen whispered something back just as quietly.

"It's not polite to tell secrets in front of others you two." Mazy scolded them lightly. Both the small boy and Aileen mumbled an apology looking rather guilty, causing everyone to laugh to themselves. Connor smiled brightly before introducing his son to the men as Nathaniel, to which the small boy shouted that his name was 'Nate' causing everyone to laugh once again and him to pout.

Another conversation was struck about one thing or another Kurt had stopped paying attention having gotten lost in his thoughts. A slight tug on his sleeve brought him back to reality, looking down he found Nathaniel staring up at him curiously, "Ja?" He asked making the small boy turn slightly pink as he nervously played with his hands for a few moments.

"Um... I was wondering...Why are you blue?" The boy's purely innocent question along with the purely astonished look in his eyes made Kurt smile. It was quite refreshing for someone new to react with amazement; it was much more pleasant then fear. Kindly Kurt just explained that it was just the way he was born; nodding in understanding the curious look came back into his eyes. "Mr. McCoy is blue too, are you family?" He asked his wide eyes switching between the two blue men at the table. Laughing Hank answered his question by saying they just looked alike. Understanding flooded the small boy's eyes and he nodded mumbling something to himself.

Standing from her chair Mazy called "Alright Nathaniel, time for you to get back to bed." That was something no child wanted to hear, especially when there are strange men you want to interrogate sitting at you kitchen table. Huffing he crossed his arms and refused to move, much to the disappointment of his parents and amusement of everyone else. Eventually they were able to get him into bed promising to be there the next morning. It was getting later and later after all and the rain showed no signs of stopping. "Well looks like you four are staying here." she said after Nathaniel was back in bed, her tone leaving no room for argument; though her tone didn't stop Logan from trying to--that lead to an extremely funny fight between the two. Eventually Logan gave in (to everyone's surprise). However he did end up covered in flowers that wouldn't stop growing, no matter how many times he cut them down. That was certainly a sight to see, and everyone--except Logan--laughed. After the fight everyone began making there way to bed. the apartment being so small it left the four mutants to share the living room. Being gentlemen they let Aileen sleep on the couch despite her assurance she'd be just as comfortable on the floor. As everyone got comfortable the house quieted quite a bit, until the only sounds that could be herd was the rain outside and their quiet breathing.

Later in the night Kurt found himself awoken from his sleep by the feeling of someone moving about the living room. Opening his heavy eyes he glanced around at his sleeping friends from his spot on the floor, everyone seemed to be sound asleep. That was until he looked over to the couch to find it empty. Pushing off the blankets Mazy had given him he stood and glanced around the room quickly, finding a small light on in the kitchen he decided to investigate. The light above the stove cast a slightly orange glow across half the kitchen revealing a very tired looking Aileen seated at the table stretching out her extra arms as if they were sore. Concern washing over him Kurt mad his way over to her. Being so focused Aileen didn't hear him approaching, and was startled by the feeling of a gentle warm hand being placed on her shoulder.

She quickly stood spinning to face his direction nearly knocking her chair over in the process--luckily one of her arms had caught it before it clattered to the floor. "Oh geeze Kurt, you scared the crap out of me!" she exclaimed quietly placing a hand over her heart willing it to stop its racing. Setting the chair back into its original position she sat down once again, Kurt following her example sat adjacent to her concerned look still evident in his bright yellow eyes.

"I am sorry I startled you. Are you alright?" he asked as she started stretching her arms out again.

Slightly suppressed by his comment Aileen didn't answer right away. "huh? Oh... yeah i'm fine. My arms--because I have so many of them get twisted in my sleep so when I wake up they hurt a little that's all." she explained off handedly turning to look at him. "What are you doing awake any way? I didn't wake you did I?" Aileen asked concern flashing in her large eyes making Kurt smile as he quickly denied her suspicions. Though she wasn't totally convinced she let it go and they lapsed back into silence once again. Neither of them said anything for a long while, the silence wasn't awkward per say but it wasn't totally comfortable either.

Kurt let his gaze wander around the small kitchen examining the decor. Finally his eyes fell on Aileen whose head now rested on one of her many arms as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Chuckling to himself he took in the rest of her appearance. Overall she was thin, and seemed to be in excellent shape; her tight tank top that had been modified to fit her left little to the imagination, and her semi-long hair was pulled to one side in a bade keeping it out of her face--with the expiation of a few strands that had escaped the elastic. Noticing her struggle to stay awake Kurt stood and pushed in his chair finally feeling his own tiredness. Offering her a hand Kurt smiled down at her "come on, lets try to get some sleep before the others vake up." With a tired smile in return Aileen grabbed his hand and stood from her own chair before allowing him to lead her back into the living room. As they walked Aileen kept their hands intertwined as she placed her head on his shoulder, though it was slightly awkward because of the height difference between them--and the fact that they were walking. Muttering in a sleepy voice she closed her eyes and allowed Kurt to lead her in the dark room, suppressing him at the amount of trust she showed in him.

Carefully avoiding his sleeping friends he lead a half sleeping Aileen towards the couch serving as her bed. Flopping down on the couch still clutching his hand she asked tiredly "Will you sit with me, just for a little while?" Though she felt guilty for asking him to stay wake with her she didn't want to go back to sleep just yet and she was enjoying his company. Hesitating slightly Kurt thought for a moment, he was tired but he was already awake and felt he would have trouble falling back asleep anyway; so there was no harm in sitting with her for a few moments. A smile graced Aileen's lips when she felt him sit beside her and she scooted closer and rested her head against his shoulder once again muttering a 'thanks' as she did.

Blushing at their closeness, Kurt couldn't help but smile to himself wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She was so trusting, it was refreshing really. And he couldn't deny how good it felt to be close to her and for her to seem so comfortable with him. Stifling a yawn he let his head rest against her's and closed his eyes only intending to rest them for a minute, however that minute turned out to last longer then he had originally intended.

­­­­­­­­_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it took so long for me to update, my computer isn't running to well and I had a hard time typing this up. And I've got a lot of homework, so please don't be mad it's late--or the fact that it might have some errors here or there, I'm not perfect. Thanks everyone, please Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
